Now That You're Gone
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: It's been five years since Bill was defeated and Weirdmageddon ended. Dipper comes back to visit the statue of Bill and something surprising happens. (BillDip One-Shot)


Dipper stood in front of the stone triangle once known as Bill Cipher. A few years had passed since they defeated him. All hatred had left the older teen. In fact, he was curious about Bill. Why did he act that way? Why was it so important for him to escape the flatland dimension?

Dipper had pondered these questions and so many more for years now. He almost wished he could get a straight answer. Ford never would tell him. But it occurred to the brunet that even Ford may not know the answer.

The dark clouds overhead slowly began to disperse, the sun filtering down through the dark ferns that surrounded Dipper.

The teen sat down cross-legged, brown eyes studying the statue in front of him. Bill hadn't changed at all in the past few years. Still frozen in a deal pose. His eye was wide and open, creepy since it would never blink. He even kept the top hat and bow tie as a statue.

Ford had claimed that Bill would never come back. The earth and Gravity Falls wouldn't see Bill for another few generations. Long after both Ford and Dipper would die.

Dipper wasn't quite sure about that. He was still nervous and unnerved whenever he came to visit Bill. The teen had seen so many horror movies where the statue's eyes glow red, or it suddenly starts moving and making weird noises. Sure, those movies were fake, but he had seen what Bill was capable of doing. Coming back from 'death' shouldn't be a problem for the triangle.

"Why did you want control of this dimension so badly? What about our universe made it so special to want to control? I don't understand. I'm sure we could have talked. Maybe some nice conversation where you didn't hurt anyone, or take over my body." Dipper said out loud and the chuckled. "Ah, forget it. You will be like this for a while. And I doubt you would have learned your lesson." Dipper shook his head, looking down at the green grass.

Bill of course didn't move or speak, but Dipper felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The demon's presence still resonated throughout this area as if he were still here.

Dipper could imagine the demon's evil laughter, ringing in his ears. But he felt no hate or anger. The teen wanted to understand Bill, know what his motives were. He may have believed he was working for the greater good of his kind. Or maybe not. Dipper didn't know.

"Now that you're gone...I haven't had a taste of real danger. Sure the monsters can be scary, but it not the same. Now that you're gone...I can't understand you and why you wanted to rule our dimension. Now that you're gone..." Dipper left that sentence hanging, unsure what to say next. He probably would be called crazy for talking to a lifeless statue.

Dipper sighed and took off his Pine Tree hat. "For the next kid who comes in the forest. The next generation. The next Pine Tree." The teen chuckled softly and put his hat on Bill's open hand. "See ya' round, Bill."

Dipper turned around, taking one last look at Bill. He smiled and started to walk away.

"We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again on some sunny day!"

Dipper froze, he knew that voice. A voice he'd recognize anywhere, even in his dreams. The teen turned around to find...the statue was gone! His eyes widened. "W-what...h-how...?"

"Hey, kid. Up here! And what a beautiful sunny day it is!"

Dipper looked up. Floating there, in the sunlight, was Bill Cipher, in full glory. His Pine Tree hat was twirled around on one of Bill's small fingers. The teen was in complete shock. Was he dreaming? Dipper looked around at the trees and grass, still green and colorful as ever. "B-Bill...?"

"The one and only! Why are you so surprised? You seriously think I could be defeated for generations just but getting erased?" Bill laughed, still twirling the pine tree hat. "Ah...it has one setback...my energy is limited. I won't be ready to try to bring Weirdmageddon again for a long while." The demon slowly floated to the ground, his usual bright yellow color starting to fade.

"So you aren't dead?" Dipper finally managed to get one of his many questions out loud.

"Dead? Ha! I never was. I heard you're whole monologue just now, Pine Tree. I must say you have changed over the years. I'm afraid I'll only be able to answer one question today, running low on energy already. If you want more answers today than I'll be happy to make a deal with you."

"No! I've learned my lesson and you should have too. No more deals. Please. I believe you can change, Bill..." Dipper trailed off. The more the thought about it, he realized that Bill probably couldn't change. He was a demon and he wasn't sure if he could teach and old demon new tricks. "Nevermind. That's a stupid belief." The teen muttered, looking down at his feet.

Bill was silent. For once, the demon didn't have some sarcastic comeback or even a weird-ass comment. "Maybe it's not stupid. I'll think about it. For now, which question would you like me to answer?"

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. Would Bill Cipher really change? Would he...maybe learn to be nice? It still was a silly thought but he had a little sliver of hope now. Maybe they didn't have to be enemies anymore.

"Well...why did you destroy your dimension? Was there something wrong with it?"

Bill's color vanished more by the minute, but he answered. "That's a long story I'm afraid we don't have time for. I'll give you the main reason. The rules and government was stupid. The social Pyramid was based on how many sides you had. Being a triangle was the worst. Everything was flat and boring. I gathered up a group of rebels to destroy it and turn it into a fun party! Have a nice day, Pine Tree. We'll talk again soon." And with that, Bill turned right back into stone in the same pose he originally was frozen in.

Dipper stared at the stone demon, processing what he told him and what just happened. The teen stood there for quite a while.

Finally he spoke. "I didn't know that, Bill. Thanks for the answer and..." Dipper smiled and couldn't believe he was saying this. "Have a nice day." He grabbed his hat back, put it on his head and walked off.

It soon became a normal routine for Dipper. He went to visit Bill's statue every day. Sometimes the demon woke up and talked to him, other times he remained a statue.

The teen never told Ford or Stan or Mabel. He learned a lot in those weeks. From secrets of the universe, to about Bill or even other demons. He also began to realize over time that Bill, wasn't that bad. Like every other creature, he simply wanted to survive a make the most of his immortal life. Bill had his reasons and morals for doing certain things too. Even certain traditions.

One day Bill taught him all about traditions different demons and different creatures have. It was very fascinating. Bill told him that the whole 'deer teeth' thing was actually a friendly tradition that you do to greet a friend or a loved one. Yes, apparently even demons could 'love' in a sense. However it was more like animals where you mate and move on to keep the species alive and repopulate.

Dipper taught Bill things too. About how humans worked, their traditions and emotions. Bill seemed to like learning as well. The old demon didn't know as much as he claimed to know about humans.

It was another sunny day, three weeks later, when Dipper would finally make a deal with Bill.

"And that's why we can float." Bill finished up what he was explaining to Dipper, as he faded to a nearly white color. "Hey, Pine Tree. I have to go. I'll see ya—"

"Wait!" Dipper interrupted him. "I've been thinking and... I want to make a deal with you. I don't like it when you have to leave after thirty minutes to an hour. Can't you stay longer? Is there anything I can do to help?" Dipper couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had thought about it long and hard. He covered every loophole he could find and he really did want Bill to stay.

The triangle seemed surprised, shocked even to hear those words, but quickly snapped out of it. "Yes, but you won't like it. You can give me energy. Humans have a lot of energy and you especially have magic energy that I could use. I can take your energy but you could pass out. Don't worry. If you do, I'll protect you. No monster can hurt you on my watch."

The teen contemplated this for a moment. "Yeah. I-I...trust you." Dipper finally decided.

"Thank you." Bill spoke softly before shaking Dipper'a hand. The teen immediately felt the loss of energy. He became really dizzy and passed out.

He woke up later and Bill was sitting on his chest, glowing brightly. "Rise and shine, Pine Tree."

"B-Bill? What...?" Dipper then remembered the deal and everything. "Oh! What time is it? Mabel and Ford must be so worried!" Dipper stood up quickly and then smiled. "Bye, Bill. See you later." The teen ran off and back to the shack.

"Where have you been?! And no more lying." Ford yelled at him once he got home.

"What? I haven't been lying."

"Oh yes you have! I'm smart; I can tell when you lie." Ford glared at him expectantly for the truth. "Come on. Spit it out."

Dipper shook his head. "You won't like it."

"Oh for God's sake! Tell me or I won't let you in those woods ever again!" Ford stomped his foot down, yelling at the teen. He didn't want to be mean but he needed to keep Dipper safe.

"B-but..."

"I don't think keeping him inside all day will help, Sixer."

Everyone froze, including Mabel. Ford seemed the most surprised out of everyone. "W-what? H-how the hell are you here?! You should be dead!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Bill commented sarcastically, hands on his sides. "All of you are stupid for thinking I died. I never died, I just...was weakened per se."

Ford immediately grabbed his gun that was strapped on his belt. He took aim at Bill when—

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" Dipper shouted and stood in front of Bill. "I-I know you all will think I'm crazy, but Bill's changed. I-I've been with him for three weeks now and he's done nothing to hurt me, you or even have any motivation to take over the world again." The teen paused before continuing. "He's taught me so many cool things about himself and other demons."

Bill floated there and was shocked, just like everyone else.

Ford managed to regain his voice first. "Dipper! Get away from him! You can't seriously believe Bill. All his flattery and information just covers up the fact that he is complete monster!" The old man grabbed Dipper's arm and tried to pull him away.

The teen didn't move, holding his ground. "Please. If you don't believe me, than let him try. Let Bilk try to change. Please."

All the people in the room shook their heads. "No! Dipper, take Bill out back into the woods now. He can't stay long in that form and hopefully he won't come back for a while now that he's used a lot of energy to get here." Ford explained and shoved both Dipper and Bill out the door.

"Well...I'm sorry that didn't go well." Dipper sighed, walking back to the spot he and Bill always met.

"Ah, that's okay, Pine Tree. I'm surprised you stood up for me. You shouldn't have. I'm still evil to them." Bill floated along with him.

When the arrives back in the spot, Dipper grabbed Bill's arm and pulled the demon into a hug. "L-look. You...aren't that bad. I'll come back soon...when I can. Until then, just know, I like you." Dipper blushed red and then let go of Bill, hiding his face and starting to walk away.

"Wait! Pine Tree. I like you too." Bill's eye suddenly turned into a mouth as it sometimes did and he kissed the teen on the cheek. "See ya soon."

And Bill was back to stone again, leaving Dipper in complete shock once again. The teens cheek tingled and he blushed red, burning. "W-wow."

And he decided, even the most evil villains can change.


End file.
